The Sacred Journey of the Sacred Miko
by iNuLoVeRrAcHeL
Summary: The story of a miko who journeys to find herself and the point of life. Questions that are unanswered will be answered, mysteries solved, love found. R&R please! Inu&Kag Sess&Rin San


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. **

_Where will the path of life take us? Where will we go when we die? What's the purpose of life? These are famous questions asked daily, and most of the time people don't quite have an answer. This story is about someone great, who influenced many people's life. 15 which lives I'm about to tell you about now. This story is dedicated to the one person I trust the most, the one person that actually made a difference in my life, then took it all away. This story is dedicated to my 8th grade teacher, my truest friend Miss Amy Hansen. . ._

She walked down the path of loneliness. She wasn't physically alone but, on the inside she was the loneliest person on earth. Her name was Kagome Higarashi. She was a student at a normal high school, she had a normal load of homework every night, she had a normal family, a normal boyfriend, normal friends and pretty much anything anybody normal would want. But something was missing. What was it? She found herself asking that every single day.

She sighed as she finally made it to the front of her school. She walked down the sidewalk to the front doors. Just another normal day in the life of Kagome Higarashi. Kagome went to her locker and got her books and stuffed them into her backpack. She then proceeded to home room. A pretty boring life to her. She sat down in her desk and waited patiently for class to begin.

"Hey, Kagome!" Her best friend Ayumi shouted from across the room. Kagome waved at her and gave her a huge smile. Ayumi was her best friend. Of course her two other friends didn't think so but, she enjoyed Ayumi's company the most. Her other two friends walked into the classroom shortly followed by the teacher.

After that it was a pretty boring day. Boring classes, boring teachers, boring lunch, boring conversations. But what happened after lunch though, wasn't very boring. Kagome was in history class when it happened.

Kagome was waiting for her teacher to come into class. He was really late. Kagome's boyfriend Hojo leaned over to her.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to maybe catch a movie tonight?" Hojo asked giving her a grin and rubbing his head.

"Well Hojo, I would absolutely love to but I don't know if I can. Call me later ok, and I'll tell you if I can." Kagome said smiling back at him.

Hojo was about to respond when their teacher, Mr. Buckburger, walked into the Classroom.

"Good afternoon, class." He paused and waited for a response. When none came he continued. "Alright everyone, open your books to page 589. Your assignment is page 589, page 590, and page 591, all."Everyone sighed and got out their books.

"Mr. B.? When is it due?" Ayumi asked raising her hand.

"Oh right, let's see. Today is Tuesday so . . . Thursday." He said smiling at her. Kagome sighed and dragged her book out.

"Oh wait! Kagome, you're excused from this assignment. The principal wants to see you." He said not even looking at her. Kagome looked at him, confused. She put her book back in her backpack and stood up.

"Uhmm, can I ask why?" She said walking towards his desk.

"Hmm, something about transferring to another school for a week." He said, waving her off. She nodded hesitantly and walked off towards the principal's office. The halls seemed to haunt her as she was all alone. She eventually made it across the School building to the office. She entered seeing that the door was open.

"Mrs. Bergasen? You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked walking up to her desk.

"Yes, have a seat. Now, I've known you since you were in, what, 4k?" She asked smiling politely at her. Kagome was so nervous all she could do was nod.

"Right, well I hear that your family is going through a rough time since your older sister left to go to college. I'm sure you miss Kikyou a lot. I know how close you two were." Kagome nodded and looked down at her lap. Kikyou was her sister and man did her love her. She seemed like the only real person that understood her. Sure they talked on the phone but she's only seen her sister once this year. Oh, did I forget to mention that Kikyou went to college in Hawaii! Kikyou only visited at Christmas time for about two weeks. It didn't seem long enough to Kagome. She was going to come home for summer break but her family doesn't know if that's a possibility.

"Anyway, your mother has recently made a confession. Kagome, she told me that you are a miko." Kagome sat in her chair shocked.

"I'm a miko?" She asked looking stunned. "But, there aren't any living mikos. They all died out."

"Well, they didn't. There is still some left. They are all in one location. Unfortuneately, their enemy is in the same location. Now that we know you're a miko, we want to send you to that location to learn the ways of the miko and eventually become a master miko yourself. So, what do you think about us transferring you to that school?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Where is it? Will I see my family again? Will it be dangerous? If I do become a miko, what will I do for a living? How would I make money? Would I be able to get married and start a family? What-"

"Kagome! Those questions will be answered later. Please, answer the one question that is important." Mrs. Bergasen looked her in the eye and waited for her to answer. Kagome thought about it for what seemed like forever to Mrs. Bergasen.

"How long do I have to think about it?" Kagome asked her.

"Well let's see, when's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then you have five minutes." Mrs. Bergasen said looking at her with a face that said 'decide right now or else.' Kagome gulped and started thinking. After five minutes Mrs. Bergasen cleared her throat loudly as a sign that time was up. Kagome looked up at her prepared to give her her answer.

"No." Kagome said looking at her with a strict face. Mrs. Bergasen sighed.

"I thought that might be your answer. Kagome, when you turn 16, which will happen tomorrow, your miko powers kick in. Demons can smell miko powers. They will hunt you down and kill you unless you learn how to protect yourself from them. You must make it to the school by the exact time of your birth or else. . ." Mrs. Bergasen paused dramatically, letting Kagome figure out what would happen.

"Well, if this was anyone else I would think that what you just said was a load of bullshit, pardon my french, but since it's you and I know that you always know what's best for me, I guess I'll have to start packing." Kagome got up to leave and go pack when Mrs. Bergasen stopped her.

"Kagome, wait! I will be the one taking you to this school. It is a 12-hour drive so we must leave right away. Tell your mother and don't forget. She is not a miko so she is not allowed to come with us. Say your goodbyes. I will be at your house at. . . how about 7. Be ready because we can't leave any later then that." Kagome nodded.

"Wait, how do you know so much?" Kagome asked her.

"Because I too am a miko, Kagome. I chose to be a principal here and watch for any mikos or monks in this city. I am responsible for taking them to the miko's school." She smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you Mrs. Bergasen!" Kagome said as she headed for the door. She winked at Kagome then waved and went back to her work. It would be a long night for her.

-SoIcEyRae


End file.
